Inuzuri Botaru
Inuzuri Botaru (Kanji: 戌吊, 蛍'; ''English: '''Howling Dog, Firefly) is one of Las Plagas, the Five Great Hollow Lords of Hueco Mundo. Specifically, he is the Visored Dragon God. Notably, among all of Las Plagas, he is the most famous and the most feared. As he is viewed as the successor of Pelayo Riaño, a Hollow Lord whom made a habit of invading and terrorizing the Human World and the Soul Society alike. 2 years go, he launched a simultaneous invasion of the Human World and the Soul Society. During this invasion, 1 half of his army rampaged in Thule in the Human World while the other half of his army ravaged Rukongai in the Soul Society. In the chaos of this invasion, it became apparent that his foes of choice are the Quincy rather than the shinigami. In the present, he is preparing and rebuilding his army for another shot at Thule and Underworld. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History Birth and Childhood Hotaru is the son of a Bount-Shinigami named Inuzuri Otaru and an Echt-Thule Quincy named Traudl Arnoldi. Alongside his twin brother, Inuzuri Hotaru, Botaru was born in Hueco Mundo and during a war between Pelayo Riaño and Thule. Like Hotaru, as a hybrid, Botaru was not an Echt. But rather, Botaru was a Gemischt. As such, like Hotaru, Botaru was not allowed to enter Thule. However, unlike Hotaru, Hotaru was born with an excess of spiritual energy and with a surplus of spiritual pressure. As such, Botaru was a genius among the Bount and Quincy alike. Because of Botaru's impurity, Traudl could not bring Botaru to Thule. As such, Traudl decided to raise Botaru in Hueco Mundo until Botaru was old and strong enough to join the Underworld in Soul Society. However, unlike Botaru, Hotaru was sick and weak. As such, Traudl decided to go ahead have Otaru bring Hotaru to Underworld. As such, as insurance of Hotaru's safety, Botaru imbued Nerven — his Doll — into Hotaru and then ordered Nerven to protect Hotaru. Immediately afterward, Traudl began to condition and train Botaru into a warrior. Because of his power and talent, after just 4 years of conditioning and training, Botaru was able to become a full-fledged Quincy at the age of just 14. Subsequently, Botaru entered the war between Pelayo Riaño and Thule. After 4 years of fighting in battle and training for battles, at just the age of 18, Botaru defeated Pelayo in a one-on-one fight and thereby ended the war between Pelayo and Thule... ...however, during his fight with Pelayo, Botaru was bitten by Pelayo and thereby infected with hollowfication. Unfortunately for Botaru, because of his Quincy heritage from his mother, he did not have any resistance to hollow-based phenomena. Consequently, Botaru was unable to fight against the hollowfication. However, because of his Bount-Shinigami heritage from his father, Botaru was not killed by the hollowfication. Instead, Botaru was corrupted and warped into a sort of visored! Immediately after it became apparent to them that he had undergone hollowfication, Botaru started to be feared and reviled by the very Quincy whom had fought beside him for years and raised him since he was a baby. Only Botaru's mother, Traudl Arnoldi, continued to have faith in and love for Botaru. Unfortunately, Traudl was unable to prevent the rest of the Quincy from attempting to destroy Botaru. Consequently, Botaru fled the Quincy and ventured into the wilderness of Hueco Mundo. Subsequently, in order to survive on his own in Hueco Mundo, Botaru had to eat hollows. As such, Botaru became the first visored to undergo evolution into a menos! Eventually, after 5 years of eating hollows without being eaten himself, Botaru become a Vasto Lorde. It was at this point that Botaru started to be recognized as Pelayo's successor and thus as a member of Las Plagas! Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Physical Prowess * IMMENSE Agility: * IMMENSE Durability: * IMMENSE Endurance: * IMMENSE Flexibility: * IMMENSE Speed: * IMMENSE Strength: Spiritual Prowess Botaru exhibits an [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Spiritual_Power_Levels IMMENSE amount of spiritual power] and a dual-type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hohō Botaru is a master of Hirenkyaku and Shunpo. Botaru is able to use Hirenkyaku maneuver across the ground and through the sky with ease and haste. In fact, Botaru's Hirenkyaku is quick enough to be mistaken for teleportation and Botaru is skilled enough with it to be able to use it while multitasking. In addition, Botaru is able to initiate his Sonido in an instant and maintain his Sonido for an indefinite amount of time. In addition, Botaru is able to blur into a indistinguishable flash and leave a number of clone-like afterimages in his wake. Alchemy and Spirit Weapon Spirit Weapon By using his Quincy Cross in conjunction with his Quincy power to manipulate the spiritual particles within his environment, Botaru is able to create a Spirit Weapon at-will. Specifically, Botaru is able to create a longbow-length but flatbow-shaped [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_Weapon#Quincy_Weapons Heilig Bogen] (Romaji: Hairihhi Bōgun; Kana: ハイリッヒ・ボーグン; English: Holy Bow). Just by drawing and then releasing the Heilig Bogen's bowstring, Botaru is able to knock and loose a [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Heilig_Pfeil Heilig Pfeil] (Romaji: Hairihhi Pufairu; Kana: ハイリッヒ・プファイル; English: Holy Arrow) from the Heilig Bogen. However, Botaru is also able to just emit Heilig Pfeil from his Heilig Bogen at-will and then just will the Heilig Pfeil into homing in on his target. In addition, Botaru can also just form the Heilig Pfeil in midair and mid-flight towards his target. Notably, all of Botaru's Heilig Pfeil hit with the force of at least a [https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Cero Cero]. As such, it's a fatal mistake to underestimate or write off any of Botaru's Heilig Pfeil. While Botaru prefers the Heilig Bogen, Botaru is able to create a variety of other types of Spirit Weapons as well. Most famously, Botaru is able to create a longsword-like Spirit Weapon which glows from the Gran Rey Cero that is infused within it. Hollowfication Unlike a supermajority of the visored, Botaru ALWAYS has his mask on. As such, Botaru is always benefiting from an IMMENSE augmentation of his physical and spiritual capabilities. And Botaru is always exhibiting a efficient and potent High-Speed Regeneration. In addition, Botaru always has access to a number of arrancar and hollow maneuvers and techniques. Botaru is able to fire a Bala, Cero, and Gran Rey Cero from his mouth. Botaru is able to use Kūmon at-will. As a result, with naught but a thought, Botaru is able to rip apart and tear up the very fabric of the barrier between Garganta and the world that he is situated within. In addition, Botaru is able to easily and thoughtlessly maintain those rips and tears for an indefinite amount of time. Botaru is able to weaponize those rips and tears by utilizing them as if they were fanged maws. Lastly, Botaru can drop as many as 108 Negacións from the sky and manipulate all 108 of the at the same time. And Botaru can flatten the Negación into paper-thin and razor-sharp blades and then maneuver the Negación at Sonido-like speeds. Resurrección Botaru is able to release his mask into a Resurrección. The name of Botaru's mask is El Dragón (English: The Dragon), and it allows Botaru to change into a Resurrección state by chanting the command Fly (Romaji: Furai; Kana: フライ) and then calling out its name. El Dragón enlarges Botaru to a size that is thrice as tall and wide as Las Noches iself! In addition, it warps Botaru from a humanoid into a double-horned and six-winged dragon with a serpentine body. It also augments all of Botaru's physical and spiritual capabilities. As it increases the potency and range of Botaru's spiritual pressure. And it elevates Botaru's agility, durability, endurance, flexibility, speed, and strength. More than anything, El Dragón augmens Botaru's durability and speed. As it causes the entirety of Botaru's body to exhibit a Hierro-like hardness and it grants Botaru the power to move at Sonido-like speed by DEFAULT. Even when he is as gigantic as he is, Botaru is able to blur into an indistinguishable flash and leave afterimages in his wake! Trivia * Hotaru's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Male